


Foreplay

by shonn



Category: Damages
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Patty Hewes/Ellen Parsons
Kudos: 18





	Foreplay

Ellen asks only if Patty is alone when the door opens before pushing the older woman against the wall with a rough kiss. She pulls Patty's skirt up and enters her with two fingers and no warning.

No need.

Patty is wet, has been for months waiting for this moment. It has all been foreplay. The 4 a.m. phone call. The hiring of Alex. The $3,000 bag. Patty has been seducing, enjoying Ellen's jealousy and the intimacy of the game they've been playing. It isn't until Ellen is on her knees - the very place Patty wants her - that Patty wonders who is winning.


End file.
